Secrets
by GallavichIsLife
Summary: When Merlin's twin brother Myrddin shows up in Camelot, telling Merlin only that he's there to save the Kingdom, Merlin's entire life changes. Secrets are revealed and new relationships form. But when someone from Merlin's past, someone powerful, comes after the twins, can Arthur and Morgana save them? Or will they lose their new-found happiness?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey guys! So I'm going to be updating two stories at a time from now on. Those two stories will be Junior Marauders and this one. This story came to me yesterday and would not leave me alone until I got it written out. I'm not sure where I got it from or anything but it's a brilliant idea and I'm quite proud of it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and remember to review._

_True Rayanne Adaire_

**Summary: When Merlin's twin brother Myrddin shows up in Camelot, telling Merlin only that he's there to save the Kingdom, Merlin's entire life changes. Secrets are revealed and new relationships form. But when someone from Merlin's past, someone powerful, comes after the twins, can Arthur and Morgana save them? Or will they lose their newfound happiness?**

_**Notes: Morgana is not evil in this. Myrddin changes that fact. Morgause does not come for Morgana but for Myrddin and Merlin. She wants to kill them to absorb their magic. Also, I know Uther is more accepting of the twins and their magic…but that is for a very good reason. They are using their magic to save the kingdom…not to kill or hurt anyone. Besides that, Merlin himself has saved Uther and Arthur's lives many times. Also, Hunith is dead in this. She died when the boys were small. Murdered by Morgause. **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Besides Myrddin. I totally own him._

**Chapter One**

_Merlin_

I heard it as I was saddling Arthur's horse. It was the unmistakable sound of Myrddin's voice. This was, of course, a bad thing. For many reasons. The least of which being that Arthur wasn't even aware that I had a brother…much less an identical twin. Identical in looks, mind you, not personality. Myrddin and I were the exact opposite of each other personality wise. In most things at least. He wasn't evil or anything like that of course. But he was a bit of an ass and I wasn't all that prepared to deal with him at that exact moment. Nor was I prepared to explain to Arthur that I was a twin and that I'd kept that fact from him because I was also…well we wouldn't go into that just yet. Needless to say I had many secrets that I wasn't ready to share with Arthur. And yet…I was pretty sure that my brother's appearance in Camelot would force me to do just that.

"Merlin! I know you're there. Might as well stop hiding and come out all ready." Myrddin's voice called cheerfully.

Arthur gave me a look. "Who is that?" He asked in his most princely voice.

"Erm…"

I was saved from replying by the rather sudden appearance of my brother. Upon seeing me, Myrddin flashed a grin and sauntered over, his face alight with something that I wasn't sure was good. The look on his face was the one he got before he did something that I was going to be mad at him for. He certainly looked guilty enough. Of course, Myrddin was always guilty of something. It was his nature. Something he'd thankfully kept for himself and not passed along to me. If I'd had even an ounce of his affinity for trouble making, I'd have been executed long ago.

"Myrddin. What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring the absolute shock on Arthur's face.

"You're not happy to see me? I'm hurt."

He certainly didn't look hurt. "Myrddin. Why. Are. You. Here?"

He gave me a long look. "We have things to discuss my dear brother. Come inside. Bring your prince along as well. He'd like to hear what I've got to say."

"Myrddin! You cannot just show up in Camelot and expect me to do whatever you want!"

"Unless you'd like our personal family business scattered about Camelot, I would come inside. Otherwise Camelot will know every last thing about us. Do you understand me Merlin?"

I groaned. So he was going to play **that **card then. "Fine. Come on Arthur. We'll go hunting after my idiot brother leaves."

"Oh I'm not leaving. I'll be sticking around for quite some time."

Arthur's voice was suddenly even princelier than I had ever heard it. "Who is this? And why is he here?"

I spoke as I began walking towards the castle. "Myrddin is my brother obviously. And why he's here…I have no idea. Trouble probably. Let's go."

"Oh it's trouble. I'm not the one causing it this time, however." Myrddin said, cheerfully marching across the courtyard towards the castle.

"Who is then?"

"You'll recognize the name when I tell you what I've seen. Have you told your prince who you are? What you are?"

"Of course not. I'd rather not be executed by Uther thanks."

"Too bad. He'll have to find out today then. We've really got no time to avoid it."

When we'd finally reached the seclusion of Gaius' empty rooms (Gaius was out with a friend) Myrddin sat down, the cheer draining from his face. He looked up at me, eyes wide and terrified and I was suddenly afraid. There was very little that could scare him and anything that could was…bad. Very bad.

"Myr? Myr what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

"We've got to catch your prince up to date first. I'll tell you what's got me so scared after he's in the know."

"Thank God someone has a decent brain." Arthur said and I rolled my eyes.

"All right then. I'll tell him. You…try not to faint." I said, noticing how pale he was.

Myr rolled his eyes at me. "I'll do my best." He said dryly.

"Arthur…you're probably going to hate me for this…but please remember that I only kept it from you because I was protecting you. I…am not a commoner. I'm a Prince. My father, King Ballinor, sent me to protect you. I…that is not the worst part, however. I was born with magic. Born with it not practiced it, mind you. Two different things. Myrddin and I…we have no control over this. We didn't choose magic…it chose us."

Arthur's reaction was a raised eye brow. "I knew about the magic, Merlin. I'm not a complete idiot. Your secret keeping skills leave something to be desired. How else were you always at the scene when my life was dramatically saved? But…a Prince? I didn't know that. Why would you lower yourself to a servant when you're a Prince?"

I rolled my eyes. "Glad you don't completely hate me for having magic. I chose to be a servant because it's the best way to protect you. Your servant is always with you. A visiting noble wouldn't be."

Arthur gave me a look. "Smart. Now why is your brother here?"

Myrddin looked up at us. "Morgause is back. Alive. After you. Me. Someone named Morgana as well. Though she wants help from Morgana…not to kill her as she wants to kill us."

Morgause. I remembered that name all right. Morgause was the name of the sorceress who'd killed our mother when we were small. She'd come after Myrddin and I because of our magic and our father had thought he'd killed her. It seemed he hadn't. Great. We were screwed.

"Morgause? Who is that?" Arthur asked.

"She's a Sorceress. The one that killed our mother when we were small. I…Arthur this is bad. If she coerces Morgana to help her…the whole kingdom will fall."

Myrddin nodded. "Merlin's right. I had a vision – of the future…I have those a lot – and saw it. Morgana goes evil. You die. I die. The kingdom falls. Merlin spends an eternity alone. Not things I want to happen. Especially the part about my brother spending an eternity alone. That part is definitely not gonna happen."

"And how do you suppose we stop it from happening?"

Myrddin grinned. "Your father has to be in the know as well. And Morgana has to be told too. She'll have to be convinced of Morgause's evil nature. Not hard. With Morgana on our side all we'll have to deal with is Morgause."

"Why is Morgana so important?"

Myrddin grinned. "She's like us. Born with magic. She's only just beginning to suspect it, however. That's part of the reason Uther needs to be in the know. We'd rather not have our heads cut off if you please."

"Uther would cut our heads off just for having magic, Myr. We're screwed."

"Not if I stand behind you. My father trusts my word. If I stand behind you both, he'll listen." Arthur said, giving me a small smile.

"When do we have to tell him?" I asked.

"As soon as possible. The sooner he knows, the better our chances are. Morgana should be there when we tell him as well. Saves us time."

"I'll go and gather them in my room. Meet me there in ten minutes."

"All right then."

Arthur disappeared and I pulled Myrddin to his feet. I gave my brother a small hug before pulling back to look at him. As always, looking at my brother was like looking in a mirror.

"Does Father realize you came here?" I asked as we headed towards Arthur's chambers.

Myrddin nodded. "Of course he does. He's on his way here as we speak. He said to tell you he's proud of you."

"I can't wait to see him. It's been a while."

"It's been a year since you last saw him. How has it been? Working for Arthur I mean."

"Good. I mean, at first it was horrible. But Arthur's actually a good guy. He's become a close friend. He'll be a good King."

"I've heard he was quite…hard on you at first."

"To be fair I was a bit of a prat myself, Myr."

"You're always a prat."

"I am not."

Myrddin fixed me with a look. "You are too. You once told a visiting noble to go stuff himself because he took your spot at the feast table."

"My spot is always the one right next to you. Always. Anyone that takes it ought to go stuff themselves."

Myrddin laughed. "Of course they should."

"Mer…"

Gwen's voice trailed off as she saw the two of us walking down the hallway. For a moment, she simply stared at us with an awestruck look before looking expectantly at me and then at Myrddin.

"I can't tell which of you is Merlin so…whichever one it is should explain this."

I laughed. "Gwen, this is my twin brother Myrddin. Myr, this is Gwen. She's Morgana's servant."

"Twin…Merlin, you never told me you had a twin brother."

"There's a lot you don't know about Mer." Myrddin said with a cheeky grin.

I shot him a look. "Say a word and I'm going to tell the entire castle the streaking story."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Ruin all my fun, will you?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Gwen. "We've got to be going Gwen. Meeting Arthur."

"I thought he was going hunting."

"Something came up and we had to delay it a bit."

"Oh. I'll see you 'round."

"See you."

By the time we'd reached Arthur's rooms, Uther and Morgana had already gathered there. Upon seeing the two of us, Morgana blinked confusedly. Uther simply looked between us as though trying to figure out which of us I was.

"What's the meaning of this meeting?" Uther asked.

Arthur glanced at Myrddin and I. "Before I let them say a word, I'm going to say one thing. There will be no executions. I don't give a damn what the law is. If you decide to execute them, I will leave Camelot and never return."

"You dare threaten me!"

Arthur blinked. "I do not threaten. I promise. You execute Merlin and his brother and I will leave. You will lose your only heir and Camelot will fall. Do you understand?"

Uther nodded. "Fine. No executions."

Arthur nodded at me. "All right Merlin. Go ahead."

"Have you ever heard of King Ballinor, Sire?" I asked, sharing a look with Myrddin.

Uther nodded. "Of course I have. What about him?"

"Myrddin and I are his sons. I came here, pretending to be a peasant from Ealdor, in order to protect Arthur. I am a Prince. So is Myrddin. Though he is older and therefore will inherit the crown."

Uther's eyes widened. "How can you protect Arthur? What skill do you possess that he himself does not possess?" he asked.

Myrddin took over from here. "Merlin and I were born with magic. Born with it, I'll remind you. We did not choose to have magic. Our magic is how he protects Arthur. He can slow time, stop time, and many other things that are helpful in protecting a sometimes reckless prince."

Uther's face was white. "And why tell me now? Why not wait until Arthur is king and tell him?"

"We don't have time. There is a sorceress named Morgause. She…she is the one responsible for our mother's death. She is coming here, coming to recruit Morgana."

"Why would she recruit me? I'm not…" Morgana began, voice quiet.

"You are like us, Lady Morgana. You were born with powerful magic. If you turn against Camelot, Arthur and I will die and Camelot will fall. I cannot let that happen. Should Camelot fall, Merlin will be left to wander the earth alone. Besides, Merlin has become fond of Camelot. I don't want him left heartbroken should it fall."

Morgana blinked. "I will not be turned against Camelot. That…the very idea is ridiculous."

"Morgause may try and cast a spell on you. We'll protect you from that soon. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen and neither will Merlin. My brother is fond of everyone in this room."

"Does your father know about all this?"

I nodded. "He sent Myrddin here. Hopefully he'll be coming along as soon as he can."

"Father is on his way as we speak." Myrddin said, looking over at me.

"Why is he coming here? I thought he sent you."

"To ensure our safety, of course. Your hatred of magic is legendary, Sire. He wants to ensure that his children stay alive."

"I can't very well execute you with my son threatening to leave. Nor, I think, would I. Merlin has protected Camelot and my son many times and, being that you are his brother, you are protected by him."

Arthur seemed to deflate with relief at his father's words. "Thank you Father, for understanding."

Uther nodded. "When do you expect your father to be here? I shall order a feast."

Myrddin shrugged. "Within the hour, I'd expect. He left shortly after I did."

"I will go down to the kitchens myself to order a feast. Tonight, Merlin, you and your brother will take your places as Princes instead of servants."

"I'll continue being Arthur's manservant after the feast, though? I want nothing more than to protect him and, with Morgause out there, it is even more important that I stay close to him."

Uther nodded. "Of course. Though you shall be treated with the respect you deserve by the other servants. Should you desire something, simply ask someone for it. Your rooms shall be updated as well. You shall receive the room directly next to Arthur's. How long are you staying, Myrddin?"

Myrddin grinned. "Indefinitely. Merlin and I are not used to being apart for quite so long and besides, I would like to protect Lady Morgana myself. It would be quite stressful for Merlin to attempt to protect both Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana by himself. We're stronger together."

"I will have the room beside Merlin's set up for you. We will pay both of you for your duties."

"You don't have to do that Sire." I said, glancing at Myrddin.

"I know but I want to. I must go and prepare for the feast."

As Uther left, I sagged with relief. I'd been so sure that he would execute us regardless of what Arthur had threatened. Myrddin turned and gave me a look, telling me he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Still the pessimist, then?" he asked and I swatted at him.

"What are you two on about?" Arthur asked.

Myrddin grinned. "Merlin was convinced that Uther was going to execute us regardless of what you said."

"And how do you know this? Merlin didn't say anything." Morgana asked.

"We're twins. We usually know what the other is thinking. We have our entire lives." I said, grinning at my brother.

"I understand why you never told us the other things…but why did you never tell us that you had a twin?" Arthur asked and I sighed.

"You would have wanted to meet him. And Myrddin…well I love you brother but you can be a bit of an arse."

Myrddin laughed. "Oh I know I can be. It's in my nature."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Is insulting people your way of showing affection?" he asked me.

I grinned. "Pretty much. I get it from my father. He's the same way."

Myrddin laughed. "He's only gotten worse since you've been away, brother. He's quite possibly intolerable now."

"He was intolerable before, you said." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"That's because the two of you like to gang up on me! It's no fair I tell you!"

I smirked. "You may be the older one, but I'm more like Father than you are."

Myrddin laughed. "Don't I know it."

Arthur looked at me. "I've never seen you so…lively before Merlin."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Myrddin asked, confused.

Arthur gave a slow smile. "Normally, as bouncy as Merlin usually is, he's also a bit subdued. This is the first time I've seen him like this."

"I wasn't used to being parted from my twin. As much as we fight, Myrddin and I are quite close. Being apart is…odd."

"It was. Father was getting quite sick of my moping. We'll be fine now that we're together again, though."

Morgana smiled at us. "I think it's nice that you have a twin. I've always wanted one myself."

As we stood in Arthur's room, talking and laughing and sharing stories, Uther poked his head back in to let us know that our father had arrived. Excited, I left the room to head down to the main floor where Father and his troupe would be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Merlin_

Father was talking to Uther when I got to him. Turning, he met my eyes and grinned, opening his arms for a hug. I hugged him enthusiastically before stepping back to introduce him to Arthur and the rest.

"Arthur, Morgana, this is my father, King Ballinor. Father this is Arthur and Morgana Pendragon."

"It's nice to finally meet you both. My son has told me a lot about the both of you in his letters."

Arthur smirked. "Good things, I hope."

"Normally. Once in a while he'll complain. But Merlin complains quite a bit so that's not entirely unusual."

"Father!" I said, blinking at him.

He grinned. "It's true. You've been complaining about things your entire life."

I rolled my eyes, giving my father a dark look. "If you say so, Father."

"I do say so."

It was then that Arthur caught my eye and waved me towards him. I gave my father one final hug and headed towards Arthur. He didn't speak as we walked back to his quarters. Shutting the door, he sat down and blinked at me.

"How does it feel to have all your secrets in the open?" he asked and I sighed.

"Not all of them are in the open just yet, Arthur. But it feels a bit…odd to have most of them out there. I'm so used to hiding my magic, I'm not sure I'll be able to do it in the open for a while."

"What secrets do you still hide?" his voice was quite suspicious and I didn't blame him. After the revelations he'd just heard, I would be suspicious as well.

I turned away. How could I tell Arthur that I was in love with him? I couldn't, of course, tell him that. He'd think I'd lost my mind. But, when I looked back into Arthur's eyes, I found it impossible to lie to him. Besides, I couldn't find a convincing enough lie. So I found myself telling the truth.

"I'm in love with you."

And then I was running. Arthur was yelling my name, chasing after me but I was running so fast it wasn't hard to lose him. Oh God. What had I just done? I had just told Arthur Pendragon that I was in love with him. This was, of course, a nightmare. He was going to have me beheaded. Or worse he was going to hate me when the realization of what I'd said hit him.

"Mer? What're you running from?" Myrddin's voice was confused.

"Arthur." I gasped out, looking up at my twin with wide eyes.

"Why are you running from Arthur? What horrible thing have you done now?"

"I told him I was in love with him."

Myrddin laughed. He laughed until tears streamed down his cheeks and he was red in the face. Glaring at him, I kicked him in the shins. There was absolutely nothing funny about this. Nothing at all.

"There is too. You think he's not in love with you. That's funny." Myrddin said when I voiced my thoughts.

"He's in love with Gwen!"

"Oh you believe that poppycock, do you?"

"Myrddin!"

"The prince is in love with you, Mer. The only reason he hasn't said anything is because he believed you to be in love with Morgana."

"And how would you know that?"

Myrddin gave me a pointed look. "I see the future, remember? And your future is so tightly entwined with Arthurs that I've seen his feelings on the subject. He is in love with you."

"Will you listen to your bloody brother?" Arthur's exasperated – and slightly out of breath – voice asked.

I turned around, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"He's…he's not lying?" I asked and Arthur growled.

Stepping forward, Arthur grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. As I'd never been kissed before, I had no idea what I was expecting but it definitely wasn't what I felt. Fireworks, bursting behind my eyelids. It was Heaven. Kissing Arthur, who by the way tasted of peppermint for some strange reason, was heaven. We kissed for what seemed like years until we heard a familiar cough. We broke apart, eyes widening when we saw Uther and my own father standing directly behind us. Both men were staring at us, grins creeping up on their faces. Why were they grinning? I looked at Arthur to find his face paling even more by the second.

"Father…it…that wasn't…" he started but Uther held up his hand for silence.

"Arthur, son…it was exactly what I think it was. You were kissing Merlin."

"Yes. Yes I was." I glanced at him to see a stupid smile covering the features I'd fallen in love with.

"Am I to believe that you've found your prince?"

"But…I thought I had to marry a woman?"

Uther laughed. "Not in this kingdom. In some kingdoms, homosexuality is forbidden. But I don't believe in that nonsense. Besides, a marriage between the two of you would be beneficial for both kingdoms."

Father nodded. "I agree. A marriage between you and Arthur would be quite advantageous for Camelot and Ealdor."

"Marriage? Father we just got together." Arthur said.

"Nonsense, you two have been headed this way for a long time now. You'll end up married, mark my words."

Arthur rolled his eyes but didn't dispute what his father had said. I didn't either. We probably would end up married, I couldn't really argue with them in that department. Arthur and I, now that I knew he'd returned my feelings, had always been meant to follow this road. And Myrddin, the little shit, had known it all along. Which reminded me…

"Why did you never tell me the truth of your visions, brother?" I asked.

Myrddin smirked. "When you left, you'd only just discovered your attraction to men. I didn't want to scare the life out of you by telling you that you and the crown prince of Camelot were going to fall in love with one another. You would have had a coronary, dear brother."

I kicked him in the shins again. "Still. It would have been nice to have a little warning. I've spent the last few months torturing myself with the – untrue – knowledge that Arthur could never love me."

Arthur wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "The way you two argue sometimes…" he said, rolling his eyes.

"We're brothers. We're supposed to argue." Myrddin said, grinning all the while.

"He's right. We've done it our entire lives. Drives Father batty."

"Because the two of you argue over the smallest of things. Things I would never even think of arguing over." Father replied, rolling his eyes at us.

"We're brothers, Father. Of course we're going to argue over little things. Didn't you and uncle Hans ever argue over little things?" Myrddin asked.

"Of course but you two take it to the absolute limit. For instance, Hans and I never argued over where we were sitting at dinner time."

Myrddin laughed. "Well, we're unique at least." He said, smirking at me.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Am I seriously going to marry into this crazyness?" he asked and I laughed.

"You'll get used to it, I'm certain."

"I'm sure I will." He affirmed, grinning at me.

I grinned back as our family made gagging motions behind our back. Things were going great. There was no sign of Morgause, I had Arthur, and we were surrounded by things were looking up for us.

_AN: Arthur and Merlin are finally together! Yay! Next chapter will focus on Myrddin and Morgana. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and remember to review. _

_GallavichIsLife_


End file.
